


Busted

by Noir_Valentine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Valentine/pseuds/Noir_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Sole Survivor is left in the Valentine Detective Agency alone?</p>
<p>*Contains Sad Final Scene!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Kathryn had finally decided she’d just wait for the detective in his office. Ellie had left to grab lunch a few minutes after. Kathryn sat behind Nick’s desk and toyed with the placement of his things. It wasn’t often she could just sit and relax in the office like this. After a moment, her fingers clamped around the top desk drawer, and she ripped it open. Nick hadn’t ever explicitly told her not to open it, but he’d always dodged the questions she asked…And don’t get her started on his quick slamming of the drawer whenever she peeked over his shoulder. 

She half expected some kind of Synth pornography, but what she found instead was much more interesting. The first thing she saw was a faded photograph of a young woman in her early to mid 20′s sitting on the edge of a messy desk. Her dark hair framed her face and her dark eyes contrasted the woman’s creamy complexion. She was wearing a much more feminine version of a trench coat-It was a dress! Kathryn smiled, this woman was a classic beauty. Half expecting it came from a pin-up magazine when they existed, she flipped it over to find out the publisher. ‘Jenny’ was scrawled on the back in neat writing. Kathryn sat the picture on the desk, and moved to the next one. In this one, the same woman from before had her arm linked through a man’s arm. Kathryn took in his face. He was rugged and tough, when she noticed the cigarette pack in his pocket…She smiled when she realized it must be the real Nick Valentine. His eyes were sharp, but kindly. His dark hair was neatly groomed and his suit was neatly pressed. The woman was laughing, her features seemed to twinkle. Kathryn was caught by the intensity of how in love the man looked. She sat that photo down and reached into the desk drawer for another. 

The next photos showed the man and woman together doing cute things: In one someone had caught the two getting close as they danced. Kathryn swooned. He dipped her low in that old fashioned gentlemanly way. He was dashing and Jenny was completely enamored by him. Kathryn could understand why. 

She half wondered why Nick had been so secretive about these. She reached in a few more times, fishing out photos of the happy couple on dates. The most striking was one that depicted a ‘stolen’ kiss. Nick’s lips were gently pressed to Jenny’s lips. Jenny’s expression was one of surprise and obvious happiness. She flipped it over. ‘She said yes.” was scrawled across the back in the same neat writing as before. Kathryn’s heart fluttered. It was crazy to say, but she was excited for the couple in the photos. Her cheeks burned scarlet-she felt a kind of envy too. She cared a great deal for Nick…She put the uncomfortable thought out of her mind and smiled looking at that picture for a few minutes. She felt around in the drawer feeling only one more photo left. Her heart fluttered as she imaged the inevitable wedding scene that HAD to be next. As she flipped it facing forward her heart dropped and she felt as though she’d puke. A mangled cry escaped her lips and she began to tremble uncontrollably. 

She stared on in mute horror as every detail of the crime scene sank in. Jenny’s lovely features were twisted in pain. The blood that covered her temples mingled with her already dark hair. Her dead eyes communicated a silent suffering Kathryn could not fathom. She dropped the picture as her face paled and she began to feel dizzy. She didn’t bother replacing the pictures in their hiding spot again as she began to stumble for the door to get air. Just as she reached it, it opened from the other side and she collided with Nick. Weakly she fell into him sobbing. She buried her face in his chest and wept openly. His eyes flicked to the desk to see the out of place photos. He hugged Kathryn tight and kissed the top of her head gently to soothe her. 

“No more snooping when I’m away…” He whispered quietly hugging the crying woman to him and leading her outside to get some air.


End file.
